Samhain
by brookemopolitan
Summary: In the Roman town of Aquae Sulis, celebrations of Samhain have been forbidden. When Kate, the chief Druid, challenges authority to save her Roman lover's daughter, she realises she has a destiny big enough to change the course of history. My entry in the 12th Precinct Halloween competition, now extended. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I entered a fic into the Twelfth Precinct Halloween competition underneath the same name, but I had to cut it quite dramatically in order for it to fit into the word limit. Now that the competition is over, I'm reposting it with all the scenes that I wanted to include but couldn't because of time constraints. So many of these scenes will feel familiar, however, bear with me because many have had minor extensions, and there are some new scenes all together.

This is pretty radically different than the stuff I usually post, but please, give it a chance :)

A massive thank you to AnniexMuller, without whom, this idea never would have been coaxed out of my brain, and for being a constant source of wisdom and encouragement (and the occasional catty DM over Twitter), and to the lovely Tadpole24 for being my grammar Nazi.

Just a little bit of context before we begin.

Samhain was the ancient Celtic celebration of the New Year. It was believed on this night that the veils between this world and the Otherworld (the supernatural world) were thinnest, and the dead could make contact with the living. This celebration was Christianised, and eventually became the modern holiday Halloween.

Aquae Sulis is current day Bath in England. Historically, I don't know that Romans ever banned the practice of local religion (if anything, I think it was encouraged), but can we please ignore that minor detail in favour of the plot? ;)

I've Celtised the names where possible... Meaning Kate's full name is Caitlin, Johanna has become Siobhan, and Papa Jim is now Seamus. Castle has also been Romanised to Castus (and yes, I do know it means chaste... I saw the irony, okay?)

I fully confess to owning NOTHING!

* * *

Something was afoot. It was nothing that anybody could put a name to, but the entire town of Aquae Sulis was buzzing with tension. The city was at fever pitch, and Kate could feel the pressure as she wandered the streets.

"We must celebrate Samhain!"

Kate froze. She spun on her heels, and looked into the face of one of her dearest companions. "Kevin!" she snarled. "Are you trying to get us both killed?"

Grabbing him by the ear, she pulled him off the main street into an alleyway. "Kevin, you know as well as I do that Brutus has forbad us from practicing," she growled, barely suppressing a shiver. The Celts and Romans had lived in peace for generations, until Titus Cornelius Brutus had been granted leadership of the town from Rome. His first action as governor had been to prohibit the practice of Celtic spirituality. Kate's mother; the chief druidess, had been beaten and quartered in the town square for casting lots and reading what the bones foretold.

Samhain hadn't been celebrated in three years.

"The people are on the brink of madness, Kate. If we do not appease our Ancestors, I fear they will raze the town to the ground," Kevin warned her.

Kate sighed heavily, "And what can I do about this?"

"Kate, we all know you've been sneaking away to contact your mother every Samhain's Eve. You're our druid. Do your duty and stand up to Brutus."

"Attempting to contact my mother," Kate muttered. Her lips twisted into a wry grin. "I haven't been gifted with the Second Sight."

"None the less, Kate. You've made your offerings to the Otherworld. Your family is safe. The rest of us are not so lucky," Kevin looked at her with wide, imploring eyes. "Go to Brutus. Make him see reason. We must celebrate, or the town will burn."

"The man hates me," Kate warned him. "But I will do what I can," she promised.

"That is all we ask," Kevin answered. He mussed her braided hair, before she dug her elbow into his ribs and led him back onto the streets.

"Now, what exactly does a returned war hero do in a time of peace?" Kate asked teasingly as she wandered through the markets, gently fingering delicately woven cloth and smiling at the local artisans.

Kevin puffed his chest up, his lime bleached beard glinting in the sunlight. "They drink mead and drag the prettiest girls into their bed, of course."

Kate rolled her eyes. She knew as well as the whole town did that Kevin only had eyes for his wife, a petite and pale little thing, whose belly was made round with Kevin's child.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted him. Lucius Rabirius Castus. A poet, Roman born, having made his way to Aquae Sulis by roads of Port Magnus, Gaul and Cornwall. A look across the town square was all she could afford him. If Brutus were aware of their clandestine romance, Castus's head would be cleaved from his shoulders before she could say Minerva.

A high-pitched wailing echoed through the air of the town. Women frantically grabbed their children, men's hands dropped to the hilts of their swords, and Kate heard more than one townsperson mutter the word "banshee".

Ignoring the chaos, Kate stepped forward to investigate. Alexis, Castus's beautiful, sweet daughter, loved by Romans and Celts alike; was curled into a ball, tearing at her hair and scratching her arms, keening hysterically and begging for it all to go away, all the while pleading for her father.

Behind her, Kevin swore loudly. "Kate, she has the Sight," he hissed.

Kate hastened forward. The girl's fit would do nothing to allay the townsfolk, especially so close to Samhain. They would all see it as an attempt from the Otherworld to break into theirs.

Kate looked over at Castus, who was frozen in shock. She shook her head, indicating silently for him to turn tail and run home. "Child!" Kate addressed her comfortingly, desperately trying not to show her haste, or any sense of familiarity. "Child, you must calm yourself." Kate grabbed the girl, wrapping her arms around her from behind, crushing the girl's slight frame to her own. Kate shushed her quietly, whispering to her soothingly in the rolling tongue of the Celtic people. "Come on," she whispered, as the girl's breathing slowly reduced to shuddering gasps.

"Please, take me to my father," Alexis pleaded.

"Of course. Come along," Kate directed.

Kate could feel the eyes of the entire town on them as they made their way toward the Roman quarter of the town. She was mere steps away from the door to the Castus homestead when she heard bellows from Roman soldiers.

"Keep walking, Alexis. I'll fend them off," Kate whispered fiercely, shoving her towards her doorstep. She turned to face the centurions, wishing she'd strapped her dagger to her hip rather than to her ankle. "You will not touch that girl," Kate growled.

"The girl was practicing sorcery. You know what the punishment is," The centurion answered.

"You have absolutely no proof of that," Kate responded; stepping into the middle of the footpath, ready to face off with the soldiers. She was roughly shoved aside, her head smashing against the cobblestone path. The last thing she was aware of as she faded into unconsciousness was Alexis being dragged away by her long red hair, Castus's screams ringing in her ears.

* * *

Kate came to with a groan. She gingerly touched her hairline, her nimble fingers inspecting the damage to her skull. The gash wasn't that deep.

"Castus, I am so sorry."

Castus ceased his pacing. He knelt before the chaise where Kate lay, his face white.

"Don't apologise," He soothed her. "It was foolish for Alexis to wander the town alone so close to the New Year."

"I should have protected her," Kate insisted.

"That wound on your head suggests you did all you could," Castus argued.

Kate brushed her fingers through his hair, nibbling on her lip. "Why didn't you tell me she was a Seer?" She eventually asked.

Castus sighed. He pressed a kiss to her cheekbone. "Her mother was Cornish," he began.

"Explains that red hair," Kate interjected, trying desperately to say something to smooth the crease on Castus's brow.

"Indeed," Castus agreed, fiddling with one of the beads woven into Kate's braids. "She died in childbirth four years ago. My son, too. Soon after, Alexis had her first vision. It scared the life out of me," Castus explained. "We came to this town because of you. Alexis had a vision that involved you," He ran a hand through his hair.

"So you just packed up your life and moved?"

"Alexis was insistent. She was adamant that meeting you would change the course of history."

"And then you arrived, nearly four years ago to the day," Kate murmured, shifting to sit up, ignoring the wave of nausea that hit her as she moved.

"I did. And I fell in love with you the second I saw you,"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Liar," she teased. She leant forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Even if I manage to free her, there's no way you can stay here. You have to leave."

"Kate, no. We'll find some other way," Castus argued.

She rested her forehead against his. "Castus, there is no other way. I will not allow that man to take your daughter from you," Her voice hitched. "Besides, you've met me already. I'm sure history will still be changed," her hand slipped through his hair. "Don't worry, I'll still let you write me those poems from the other side of the Empire," She teased, referring to the epic tales he wrote of a Celtic woman-cum-goddess, whom Kate insisted seemed a little bit too extraordinary to be real. She let her eyes slip closed, trying to grasp the threads of an idea and pull them together into a plan that might actually be achievable.

"Castus, I have an idea," Kate announced.

"What do you need me to do?" Castus demanded.

"Nothing." Kate pressed a finger to his lip, silencing his protests. "Castus, for this to work, you must have nothing to do with it. If I'm caught, it will be justified as the rebel Druid helping a fellow sorceror. They must never know that I'm only helping her because I'm your lover."

"Kate, please," Castus begged.

Kate shook her head and stood up. "I cannot tell you. Just trust me, please." She bent over and kissed him. "I have to go."

* * *

Kate knelt before the large oak box at the end of the bed. She hadn't dared touch a thing contained within for three years. She had known since she could walk that one day she would become the Druid leader of her people, but she'd certainly never anticipated that such an honour would be bestowed on her in the midst of such violence. Brutus's iron thumb had meant she'd never truly had to step into her role as a leader, but it was high time she stopped neglecting her obligations and stood up to the Roman invaders.

Kate opened the trunk.

She carefully pulled out her mother's clothing.

Kate shed her own dress, laying it aside with her cloak. She stood nude, shivering slightly in the cool air. She twisted her hair free of the complicated braids that marked her movement into adulthood. Kate moved to stand by the blazing fire, dipping a cloth into a bowl of hot water. She scrubbed herself top to toe, using liberal amounts of soap.

She redressed, pulling on the dress that denoted her status and carefully rebraided her hair, weaving beads into the tresses. Kate made certain to put on every piece of her mother's jewellery. She wanted her family's wealth clearly on display, as well as marking herself unquestionably as a proud Druid.

"Katie girl, I hope you know what you're doing."

Kate turned to look at her father, leaning against the doorframe. A war hero, Seamus's body bore all the marks of battle; proud stature in a broken body.

"I am tired of Brutus's reign of terror," Kate replied primly, slipping rings onto her fingers.

"Katie, I might be old, and I might spend more time at the tavern than is respectable, but don't think I'm blind."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kate responded, desperately hoping her father was waxing lyrical after too much mead.

"Do not delude yourself into thinking I don't know about what is happening between you and Castus. Caitlin, you know the law better than anyone," Seamus grizzled. His pale eyes bore into Kate's. "Brutus already sees you as a troublemaker. Do not give him a reason to take your head too."

"I am doing my duty," Kate insisted.

"Do not mistake duty with weakness for the man you allow to warm your bed," Seamus snarled.

"He is far more than that, Father," Kate finally snapped. "I love him. I love him the way you loved my mother." She felt tears well in her eyes, but she refused to shed them. "Don't think she didn't tell me the stories. Her father didn't want her marrying a warrior. She was expected to wed within her own class. She refused. So don't lecture me about marrying within of my own standing. You hardly set the example." She draped her speckled cloak around her, knotting it with a brass buckle.

"I am going to stand for my people."

* * *

"You must let the people celebrate Samhain," Kate growled as she crossed the threshold into Brutus's villa.

"Must I?" He sneered. His shock at seeing Kate dressed in the traditional garb of a Druid couldn't be censored.

"Have you walked the streets? The town is on the brink of insanity. If you do not allow them to honour their ancestors, they will burn the town to the ground."

Kate rested her hands on the arms of Brutus's chair, moving so her face was inches from his. "Do not make the mistake of believing that because the Romans seized control of this town that we have been broken. We are a warrior people. Any one of my kind would sooner tear open your throat with their teeth than pay tribute to Rome."

"Do you really believe that hollowing out turnips and throwing bones on a bonfire will keep you safe?" Brutus scoffed.

"There has been no edict from Rome prohibiting traditional worship," Kate snapped, suddenly grateful that her mother had insisted she receive a Roman education. "The people of the town you govern will raze the village to dust if you continue to deny them liberty. How will that reflect on your record in Rome?"

* * *

Let me know your thoughts :)

Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

**I cannot begin to thank everyone who has supported me with this fic. I know I went out on a limb with it, and the fact that people are willing to show me some love means the world to me.**

**I love the Castle fandom. I really, genuinely do. I have been fortunate to meet some of the very loveliest people, who accepted me into the fold and have treated me like a member of the family. All that said, I must say a massive thank you to two lovely ladies, who supported me in my quest to challenge myself and my writing style. AnnieXMuller, the gorgeous girl that gave me the guts to do this, who waved her porn poms unwaveringly as I bemoaned how awful my writing is, and encouraging me that I could write a convincing love scene, and to Kate_Christie_, for being the M whisperer extraordinare. You ladies are just the wind beneath my wings :) (if you get a chance, check out their amazing work. you won't be sorry)**

**Yes, there is a love scene in this chapter. I don't think its overly explicit, but if it isn't your thing, give it a miss, the rest of the chapter should still make sense.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing. I'd like to own Nathan. Or Stana. All I have is some nutella, wine and an overactive imagination**

* * *

Kate strode out of her meeting with Brutus. A weight was lifted off her shoulders. Her people, at least, would not suffer. She hastily approached a group of teenagers, gathered in front of the baths. "Brutus has relented," She told them, her words rapid and sharp. "He has agreed to allow Samhain commemorations. Go quickly. Spread the word to the entire town!" She ordered. She could feel the weight of the stares of the townsfolk spread around the baths, eyeing her dress curiously.

"Make haste!" She commanded. "There are only a few hours until Samhain is upon us! Make sure you are able to honour your ancestors as you've been taught!" She hollered.

The change in the atmosphere was instantaneous. Kate could no longer smell murder on the air. Instead, she could see her people frantically move to begin celebrations of the most important day of the year.

Kate was nowhere near as frenzied as the rest of her people. Her own Samhain rituals were in motion, so she dared to walk past the courthouse.

Kate knew she had to stay well clear of the courtroom. There could be no hint that she was at all involved with Castus, or Alexis, but she couldn't bear the idea of either of them suffering.

The sight of Alexis in chains made Kate's blood boil. Castus's defeated posture broke her heart. Her hands clenched into fists.

She had to walk away. If she wanted the plan to work, she couldn't stay so close to the courthouse any longer.

In a moment of tremendous self-control, she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Castus stumbled into his quiet home. His daughter... his beautiful Alexis. He'd failed. He'd failed her so badly. He sank onto the bench that faced the slowly dying fire, his head resting in his hands.

"Castus, stop it," Kate chastised him. "This is not your fault."

"Kate," he breathed, blindly reaching out and pulling her to him.

Kate perched herself on his knee, pulling his head to her chest. She wrapped her arms around his frame, allowing his tears to soak the bodice of her dress.

"The execution…" He shuddered, and clung to Kate harder. "Alexis's execution has been scheduled for dawn. By beheading," He finally managed to grit out.

Kate's stomach roiled. "It's not going to happen, Castus. I will not allow it." She tilted his chin so that he looked into her eyes. "Listen to me," she ordered gently. "I convinced Brutus there would be a riot if he forbad Samhain celebrations. Every centurion in Aquae Sulis will be completely distracted by the festival." She paused, pondering how to phrase her plan.

"I am going to get her out of that prison, by whatever means necessary. I will take her to the forest, where you will be waiting with Kevin. You'll take two of my father's horses, and you will ride hard and fast out of here."

"What about you?" Castus asked.

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do? I can't just leave you here."

"Castus, you have no choice," Kate reminded him. "My duty is here. I cannot abandon my people to Brutus's hostility. But I need to know that wherever you are, you're safe."

"Kate, please," Castus pleaded.

"Castus, don't make this any harder than it already is,"

"Kate, I will not leave this place without you,"

"Castus, you have no choice!"

Their words were frenzied, crashing into each other as each pled with the other to listen.

Kate knew the right thing to do was to push him away. Her heart was broken enough that he had to leave her; it would be for the best if she made her excuses, and got out the door as fast as she could.

Try as she might… Kate couldn't bring herself to leave. She didn't want him to go, and she certainly didn't want to spend her last moments with him fighting.

So when he moved toward her, like a fox stalking its prey, she didn't resist.

She ignored the tiny voice in her head telling her that it was kinder for her to leave as Castus pressed her against the heavy wooden door, his lips and teeth marking her neck. Her fingers sought the edge of his toga, the woollen fabric slipping to the floor effortlessly under her ministrations. Seconds later, her green speckled cloak joined it.

Kate's legs wrapped around him, pelvis ground against his hardness, her arms clinging to his neck as he moved across the room. Gently depositing her on the bench, he breathed her name, a flicker of doubt in his eyes. "Kate?"

Seating himself on the opposite side of the bench, he left a respectable amount of distance between them. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't."

Kate tipped her head back, willing herself not to sob. "Castus… let's just have this. Something we can both hold dear once you leave." A tear leaked down her cheek. "Please?" she requested, unashamed of the neediness in her voice.

He tugged her feet onto his lap, his nimble fingers working at the leather thongs of her shoes, tossing them away when he slid them off her feet. His palms slid up her legs, gathering the fabric of her dress as they travelled upward.

Kate raised her hands above her head, allowing Castus to shuck her of her clothing. Her hands came up to loosen her hair as he stripped off his tunic.

Castus settled back onto the bench. "If this is to be a memory to cling to, you'll excuse me for making damn sure the entire town knows you're mine," he growled, the rich timbre of his voice eliciting a shiver that ran all the way down Kate's spine.

Kate could only nod, her nerves on fire as his mouth began the slow, torturous journey up her leg, starting at the delicate bone of her ankle. His teeth nipped, certain to leave marks against her soft skin.

She didn't care. She knew that any marks he left on her body would be a comfort to her after his departure; living proof that he'd loved her.

He moved at a measured, leisurely pace, as if he had all the time in the world. One hand settled on Kate's hipbone to settle her wiggling under his ministrations. It was as if he were charting her body; certain to memorise every dip and valley like it was unknown territory. Perhaps she wouldn't be the only one clinging to memories.

Kate couldn't contain her wanton sigh when he finally tasted her. All her previous lovers had treated her as a warm body, never concerned for pleasure. Castus had been the first to delay his own gratification in order to ensure fulfilment. Her chest was heavy with unspoken emotion, and it collided with the waves of pleasure his hands and lips were sending shooting through her body. She didn't fight the tears that slipped down her cheeks when he brought her up, finally to her peak.

"Kate," He whispered hoarsely. "Why are you crying?"

She couldn't tell him. If she vocalised just how much she loved him, and how terribly she would miss him when he was gone, she'd never have the courage to do what she knew in her heart was right, what was kind. If he lost his daughter because of her selfishness, he'd never forgive her, and that would be more unbearable than him leaving her behind.

She didn't speak. Instead, she captured his lips in a bruising kiss, their teeth clashing as she staked her claim on him. Her nails dug into the bare flesh of his back, desperate to bring him as close as she could have him.

Her legs wrapped round him, but she paused a moment, gently reaching out to touch his cheek. She wanted to remember him like this. The little boy smile, the way he looked at her like she was more precious than all the jewels in the Empire. She bit her lip; suddenly shy under the intensity of his gaze.

She felt his tongue trace the delicate column of her throat. "Castus," she sighed. He twisted his hips, and their bodies finally joined, his weight gently pinning her to the bench.

They spared no tricks, nothing was held back. All sense of space and time was lost, their pounding hearts and merging flesh their only guide. She felt a tightening deep in her belly, and seconds later, she was sent smashing into oblivion. Castus joined her soon after. He collapsed against her, his head coming to rest on her chest.

Kate's hands wove through his hair, nails gently scraping against his scalp, preventing him from moving. She just wanted to stay like this a little while longer, before fate could tear them apart.

* * *

Kate redressed by the light of the dying fire.

"Thank you," Castus murmured.

Kate looked to where he still lay on the bench. "Don't thank me Castus, I haven't done anything yet."

"You're risking your life for my daughter. You've done plenty," he insisted. "Please, is there anything that can be done for you?"

Kate hesitated. She didn't want to impose upon him, but she knew she wouldn't properly concentrate on the task at hand if she were worrying for her father.

"Light your hearth from the town bonfire," she instructed him, her hand gently brushing his cheek. "And if it isn't too much, make sure my father does the same?"

Castus nodded. "Of course."

She wouldn't kiss him goodbye. That would feel too final. If she got the chance, she would bid him farewell that night in the forest.

"Kate," Castus called out to her as she made for the door. She turned to face him.

"Be careful?"

Kate donned her mask. "Always."

* * *

The Samhain celebrations had begun in the early afternoon, far earlier than required, but the community was desperate to pay homage, and to make amends for the years they'd failed in their tribute. Kate had every intention of taking advantage of the madness to break Alexis free.

Kate made certain to run between the two bonfires in the centre of town, lighting a torch from the flame. She avoided a fairy ring growing on the side of the road and triple checking that she had carried salt with her.

Drawing her black cloak around her, Kate stole into the town prison, using the hilt of her iron knife to knock the sole guard unconscious. She tossed Alexis a bundle of clothes. "You're coming with me."

"I don't understand," Alexis gasped out for the third time. "What's happening?"

Kate looked back at Alexis, and made certain they weren't being followed to her favourite grove. She came to an abrupt stop next to a fast moving stream, spilling forth from a cave. "You are a Seer, Alexis. It is my duty to have you live up to your heritage. As the leader of my people, I must keep you safe from Brutus. You and your father leave tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

Kate moved towards Alexis, inspecting the violet bruise splayed across her cheekbone. "This is who you are, Alexis. We're going to contact the Otherworld, and then you and your father are getting the hell out of this town. I don't care what your vision told you. You cannot stay here if you intend on giving your father grandchildren."

"Kate, you don't understand," Alexis argued. "My vision wasn't just about you."

"We're running out of time," Kate reminded her.

"Kate, listen to me!" Alexis demanded. "My vision was about a man. This man will advise a King who can unite all the Britons and drive the Romans from this land."

"Alexis, time is scarce. Your father will be here in moments, and he is taking you far away from here. If we don't get started now, I will _never_ see my mother again," Kate begged, her eyes wet with tears she refused to shed.

"Let me speak, and then I am yours," Alexis ordered. "Kate, we cannot leave. The man that I was given vision of is your son. He is yours and my father's son. The vision I had in town today was of what will happen if I leave. Britannia will be decimated. The Once and Future King will never come to be, because he needs the wisdom your son alone can give. Wisdom he will gain from a British mother and Roman father. Your son must be born. And my father and I must be here for it." Alexis stepped back from Kate. "The child will have the gift of foresight. He will need guidance from both of you. This vision must come to fruition. If that means that Brutus separates my head from my body, then that is my duty to Britons this land over," Alexis turned on her heel, ready to leave the grotto and return to her fate.

Kate snagged her arm, dragging her back. "Alexis, that would destroy your father and you know it. You will go back into that town alone over my dead body," Kate whispered fiercely. She gently turned Alexis back towards the grove. "You never did anything like this with your Mama, did you?"

Alexis shook her head, drawing her cloak's hood over her head to guard against the wind. "We only ever left offerings of food and lit out hearth from the town bonfire."

"This was my mother and my favourite place," Kate told Alexis. "She's buried underneath that Oak tree right there. Tonight is the night that I teach you how to contact the Otherworld."

Together, they lit the candles that sat on the smooth stone table from the torch Kate had carried from the town's bonfire. Kate carefully unwrapped the hearthcakes she'd spent the morning preparing, placing her offering on the stone table along with several of her mother's favourite apples.

She and Alexis took a pinch of salt, tossing it over their left shoulders. Kate reached for Alexis's hand. She quietly began to mutter an incantation in the tongue of her people, repeating the words her mother had taught her as a girl, desperately hoping that this night would be different, and that the veils between the worlds of the living and the dead would be thin enough to allow her to see her mother again.

Alexis picked up the words of the chant, muttering along with Kate. Kate's heart swelled with hope when the candles' flames began to flicker and lengthen. There could be no doubt there was a spirit about.

Alexis gasped.

Perched on the edge of the white stone table was her mother. Her _mother._ They'd done it.

Kate instantly burst into tears.

"My darling girl," Siobhan breathed. Kate fell to her knees in front of the ghostly figure, weeping.

"Didn't I tell you the apple never lies?" Siobhan joked. Kate rolled her watery eyes. On the last Samhain they'd celebrated together, Siobhan had insisted that Kate peel an apple and drop the skin to discover the first initial of her future spouse. The peel had formed the letter C.

"Yes, Mama. You were right, as usual," Kate sighed. She gestured for a very pale Alexis to step forward. "Alexis, thank you," Kate said sincerely. "This is my Mother, Siobhan," Kate introduced her. "I never would have seen her again if not for you."

"Hello," Alexis waved. She bounced on the balls of her feet awkwardly, unsure of the correct etiquette for when conversing with a departed spirit.

"Katie, my dear girl, I am so very proud of you," Siobhan murmured, her ghostly hand reaching out as if to brush Kate's cheek. "You must listen to this brilliant girl. The child you will bear Castus will give wisdom enough to unite Britain. My darling girl, they cannot leave town now."

Kate blushed, a memory of her afternoon warming her blood. "Who is to say I'm not already carrying the child? I cannot ask him to stay. Alexis will be taken from him the way you were taken from me. His heart is too light for that, and I cannot bear to watch him suffer."

"The decision to leave should be mine, Kate," Alexis interjected. "And I am not going anywhere."

"You need to beat Brutus at his own game. Single combat, in the Roman fashion. Castus will take control of the town, and he can overturn Alexis's death sentence. You need to challenge him tonight."

A cold gust of wind rustled through the trees, and lightening tore open the sky. In the second Kate looked away from the table, her mother had disappeared.

"You have your orders, Kate. There are only a few hours of Samhain left."

* * *

**The follows really are amazing guys, but if you could drop me a line telling me your thoughts, I will love you forever and send you bucketloads of nutella.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We've come to the end of our Samhain journey. This is the very last chapter. I've enjoyed every second of it, and I'm so glad the Halloween ficathon gave me the chance to try out something new, and I'm so grateful to all you beautiful readers, who have been so supportive of me. Thank you.**

**For Annie, my constant support, grammar Nazi and for being an ear to listen, and being the person who makes me feel a little less alone.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Just... don't tease, kay?**

* * *

Kate spared a glance at the moon, before grabbing Alexis's arm, and pulling her away from the grotto. "We have to move," she gasped out. "I told your father that if we took more than an hour to assume we'd been captured and to get the hell out of town."

Alexis nodded, gathering the hem of her skirt, and scrambling after Kate. Rain poured from the sky, their path lit by the occasional streak of lightening. Alexis had never felt more alive. Ever since she'd begun receiving visions, she'd done her best to keep to herself, petrified she'd See something and then be branded a freak, or worse, be executed under Brutus's regime. Clearly, her seclusion had been for nothing.

She'd finally stopped fearing her Gift. Once she had escaped the manacles of terror, she was finally free. Free to allow herself to matter to something far greater than herself. Her younger brother would do extraordinary things, and for a second, Alexis allowed herself to dream that she would be able to help lead him to his destiny.

Kate skidded to a halt, mud squelching loudly when she led Alexis out of a field, into a small clearing. Alexis didn't stop. She threw herself into her father's arms, her body sagging with relief when she realised he hadn't fled.

Kate softened when she saw the reunion between father and daughter, giving Castus a gentle smile when he thanked her over the top of Alexis's ginger head.

"Kate, this is all very sweet, but we have got to get them moving. Sun will be up in a few hours, and they're sure to notice a missing prisoner," Kevin warned, his posture tense as his hand fell to the hilt of his sword.

"I did it, Kevin," Kate breathed, a radiant smile crossing her face, regardless of the rain beating down on them. "I saw my mother."

"How?" Kevin asked, wonderstruck.

"Alexis," Kate looked fondly at the girl, still wrapped in her father's arms as she vividly recounted her escape. "She made all the difference. I would have never seen my mother again if not for her."

"You remember what she told you, don't you Kate? We are not going anywhere," Alexis reminded her, her pale face set with determination.

"Surely you jest. You are leaving town immediately," Kevin interjected fiercely, stepping forward. Kate didn't doubt he would toss the girl onto a horse if he had to.

"Peace, Kevin," she snapped, hand pressing on his breastplate to hold him back. "Listen to her. She has wisdom beyond this world." She turned to the girl she could well be calling daughter. "Alexis, tell them what you Saw."

"Father, you and Kate are to have a son," Alexis began her tale. Castus's eyes locked with Kate's, a light blush staining his cheeks. Kate bit her lip, her eyes sparkling.

"That was why I insisted we leave Cornwall. You had to come here and meet her. Father, listen!" Alexis was well aware of the silent conversation Castus was sharing with Kate. "Your son won't just be any man. He has a destiny greater than all of us. He is going to advise a man, born of dragons. The man your son advises is the Once and Future King, who will wield a sword, pulled from a stone and unite all the Britons in this land. But the King will never fulfil his destiny without yours and Kate's son. A son born with power of the Druids flowing through his veins, and the words of a Roman bard."

Castus stared at his daughter, his mouth agape. He looked up at Kate. "And you believe this?" He asked.

Kate's lips quirked into a smile. "I believe that my mother was the single greatest Druid and Seer I ever met. When she came to me tonight, she confirmed every single thing Alexis has just told you. Who am I to question my fate?" Kate's hand brushed against her stomach, then rested on the hilt of her iron dagger. "I am to challenge Brutus in single combat to the death. My mother said you will take control of the town?"

Castus scraped a hand over his face. "I was trained in Roman law long before I began writing poetry. It is possible that Caesar is aware that I reside here. Brutus was never supposed to gain control of this town. He's a military man, not a leader. He is incapable of ruling without martial law."

Kate forced the images of her mother's broken body out of her mind. "Castus, what does that mean?"

"Technically, I am qualified to rule a Roman outpost," Castus admitted.

Kate nodded. "Do not go back into town yet," she warned. "If I fail at my task, Brutus will still be after Alexis's blood."

While technically, all in the Druid class were exempt from being called into the army, Seamus had insisted that those who lived without swords simply died by them with less fuss. Kate had been trained with a blade since she could talk. "I have not fought since the uprising where Brutus seized power. My skill is likely diminished."

"Kate, you are the best swordswoman I have battled against," Kevin interjected, his pale eyes serious.

"Now I know I'm about to die. Are you honestly paying me a compliment?" Kate teased, her words full of bravado she didn't truly feel. "Stay with them, Kevin. Make sure they escape if I do not succeed."

Kate turned to Alexis, "Thank you," she breathed, taking Alexis's face into her hands. "No matter what happens, I saw my mother again because of you." Kate pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Do you mean to challenge him now?" Castus asked quietly.

"I must challenge him before dawn, lest he realises Alexis is missing. I do not have long," Kate answered.

Castus pulled her towards him, one hand on her shoulder, the other cradling the flat of her stomach. "Be careful, please," he begged.

"It seems it is the will of the Otherworld that I do this. I am certain my ancestors will protect me."

"Kate, please," Castus pled.

"Of course I'll be careful," she assured him. Uncaring of the audience they had, Kate drew Castus into a kiss.

"If I do not return by sun up, get them out of here," she reminded Kevin.

* * *

Kate was relieved to see that her father's hearth burnt brightly. She saw several offerings of food laid before it, so it seemed her father had done his duties to the household.

She strode to her room, where she dressed quickly for battle. She drew her sword, admiring the runes carved into the blade in the dim light. Satisfied it was sharp, she drew her cloak over her and left her home to face her fate.

* * *

Kate ignored the mud that soaked into the hem of her cloak and dress. She ignored the celebration of the townspeople. She walked toward Brutus, who had insisted on setting up his own throne in the town square to oversee the madness.

"Titus Cornelius Brutus," Kate bellowed, loud enough for the entire town to hear. She vaguely registered the whispers of the townsfolk as they gathered around her. She tightened her grip on Caliburnus, the sword hidden beneath her voluminous robe. Certain she had the eyes of the entire community on her; Kate tossed a glove at his feet. The symbol was understood unanimously.

Brutus sneered, one hand resting on his sword as he marched down to collect the glove.

"Does she really think she will defeat me?" He jeered, unsheathing his sword, posturing to the Roman soldiers amid the crowd.

Kate could take it no longer. She threw back her cloak, drawing her sword from its sheath. "Let us find out," She challenged, parrying her blade into a sharp thrust.

* * *

Brutus was a legendary fighter. He met Kate's blade, move for move. Kate could feel the exhaustion seeping into her bones, but she refused to give up. She was fighting for her mother. For her people. For the two people she loved more dearly than anybody. For her son.

It was thoughts of her son that drove Kate through the battle. She would not allow Brutus to take her future away from her.

The entire fight, she'd managed to keep up with Brutus, but she'd never managed to get ahead. He was a big man, and she'd spent much of her time staying away from the longer reach of his arm. She feinted a lunge, and when Brutus reacted, as she knew he would, with an upswing from his left shoulder, Kate jammed the hilt of her blade into his wrist, forcing the sword from his hand. She took advantage of his momentary weakness, slashing at his thigh, slitting his flesh open to the bone.

Brutus drove a fist into her face, leaving her reeling from the force of the blow. He scrambled to pick up his blade, swinging it in an arc, clearing intending to sever Kate's left hand- the one still clinging to the blade.

Kate deftly stepped out of range, glad that her lighter sword gave her more agility. "I suppose I should have warned you, Brutus," she taunted. She tossed her blade in the air, catching the hilt in her right hand. "I am not left handed." In one fluid movement, she swung the sword and severed Brutus's head from his body.

Kate stood motionless over Brutus's corpse. She didn't react to the cheers of her people. She simply froze, letting the rain drip down and soak her body, water and blood mingling as it dripped off Caliburnus into the mud.

She tossed Caliburnus into the mud, deftly picking up the head. The townsfolk separated, nobody daring to cross her path as she made her way to the homestead.

Without a word, Kate skewered the head onto a pike and left the post to stand before her front door.

* * *

Kate made her way out to the outskirts of town. The sun was slowly rising, and the rain was stopping. Kate barely noticed. Adrenaline flooded her system, and there was only one person in the world she wanted to see.

She noticed two mounted horses, and immediately picked up her pace.

"Castus!" She called out, desperately hoping he would hear her.

"Kevin! Do not let them leave!"

Kate's heart almost gave out with relief when she saw one of the riders dismount. Abandoning any sense of dignity, uncaring of the blood and muck she was sure to be covered in, Kate barrelled herself at the figure, flinging herself into Castus's arms.

"It's done," she murmured into Castus's ear. "Brutus is no longer a plague on this land."

* * *

Her hand tightly gripping Castus's, Kate led her lover and his daughter into her home.

"You defeated Brutus," Seamus stated from his position by the fire. Kate was relieved to see no cup of unwatered wine sat next to him.

Kate nodded, her heart in her throat.

"I saw the head. I am so proud of you."

Kate allowed herself to melt into her father's embrace. "Mother is finally avenged," She whispered.

"You are free to live the life you were intended for," Seamus replied tenderly, his hand cupping the back of his daughter's head.

Kate pulled away from her father. "I believe you know both Castus and Alexis," Kate introduced.

"I hear I am to become a grandfather," Seamus teased.

Kate gaped, a shocked gasp escaping her throat. "Father…" She trailed off.

"Katie, you were not the only one to receive a vision from the Otherworld on Samhain," her father informed her, his eyes twinkling. "In fact, I was told one thing more. You are already expecting."

Kate's hands flew to her stomach, her eyes meeting Castus's. "Mother predicted every single pregnancy in the village. She was never wrong," she told him.

"It seems you were right to listen to me then," Alexis interjected.

"Are you ever wrong?" Castus teased.

Kate's shocked expression slowly morphed into a smile. "We're going to be parents to a legend," Kate whispered. "Are you ready?"

Castus's large hands settled over hers. "Always."

_fin._

* * *

**Interesting historical fact: The Ancient Celts did indeed hang the heads of their enemies at the front of their houses. The head was seen as the source of wisdom, so to possess the head of your enemy was seen as a symbol of your power, and also warded off enemies (historians also debate whether or not the Ancient Celts participated in ritualistic cannibalism for the same reason, but I decided that was a little bit gross and chose not to include it).**

**To all who have given me feedback, thank you. This story is quite removed from the usual realm of Castle fanfic, so the fact that you not only like this but also care enough to give me your thoughts, really does mean the world. So if you can spare a minute, drop me a line, let me know what you thought.**

**Look out for the 12th Precinct's Christmas Competition, which begins at the end of November, which I will most certainly be writing in (I'm still in the planning stages of my fic, but I'm quite certain it will be nothing like this), and I'm certain to be posting more one shots, and possibly the occasional multi chapter.**

**Once again... Thank you. You readers (and this fandom) are extraordinary.**


End file.
